Segunda Vuelta
by Natu.Darling-Kay More
Summary: No se puede volver a empezar de cero; de cero se empieza la primera vez. ¿Como se repara lo que está roto? El amor cuando no muere mata, porque los amores que matan jamás mueren. ¿Nos merecemos una segunda vuelta? SxS, MxY (Post Stars)


**"Segunda vuelta"**

**.**

**.**

**Por: Natu Darling & Kay More**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** I**

**Vidas en Renta**

**.**

**.**

_**But if my life is for rent and I don't learn to buy**_

_**Well I deserve nothing more than I get**_

_**Cos nothing I have is truly mine**_

_(Pero mi vida está en renta,_

_y no aprendo a comprar_

_Pues no merezco nada de lo que tengo_

_Porque nada de eso ha sido realmente mío)_

Dido, Life for Rent.

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

La playa estaba casi desierta, lo cual era favorable para ellos. El sol aún no ascendía a lo más alto pero, aún así, la temperatura era agradable y daban ganas de adentrarse en el mar. Seiya se encontraba acostado en la arena; a su lado derecho se encontraba Taiki quien leía concentrado un libro de antropología; más allá Yaten dormía o hacía que dormía, mientras se perdía, sin poner atención a nada más, en la música que provenía de su Ipod.

Era la última semana de vacaciones, antes de volver a clases, y el grupo de amigos decidió irse a despedir el verano a un balneario cerca de Hokkaido. Salieron temprano desde Tokio y, como hacía mucho calor cuando llegaron a su destino, decidieron ir directo a la playa a refrescarse, para luego acomodar sus cosas en la casa que había alquilado Serena. Todo iba bien, o al menos es lo que parecía…

Seiya se levantó decidido y avanzó hacia la orilla del mar, dispuesto a probar la temperatura del agua y sumergirse en el fondo. Mina, quién se encontraba con las otras chicas jugando a lanzarse un balón, en medio del agua, le hizo señas para que se uniera al juego. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Seiya, se fue adentrando en el mar. Ya estaba por llegar donde la rubia, cuando unos ojos azules emergieron de las profundidades. Él, quien no se había quitado las gafas oscuras para protegerse del intenso sol, la admiró en todo su esplendor cuando su cuerpo finalmente quedó expuesto. Los rayos solares hacían brillar las gotitas de agua que se posaban sobre su dorada cabellera. El flequillo se le pegaba a la cara y, Serena, con un tímido movimiento se lo quitó de los ojos.

Parecía que una sirena hubiese emergido de las profundidades para darle la bienvenida al mar. Menuda silueta se había ganado la chica que, hace tan solo algunos años, no era más que una infantil jovencita. Seiya salió del trance en que se encontraba y siguió su camino desviando la vista de Serena. De todos modos... qué caso tenía mirar tanto.

¿Para qué admirar lo que no puedes tener?

Antes de seguir a Mina, pensó si realmente era buena idea encontrarse donde se encontraba. Todo iba más allá de pasar simples días para vacacionar. Más allá de tener tiempo con amigos y familia y, también, más allá de que fuera por lo menos _normal_ para él.

Ya había pasado un año. Un año y aún así nada había cambiado. Planes resueltos, música y largas horas en los estudios componiendo canciones que no significaban nada, porque, de todos modos, a quien estaban dedicadas probablemente nunca sabría de la existencia de ellas.

Tanto la imagen como el pensamiento nostálgico fue suplido en una milésima de segundo por un impacto que le dio directo en la cara, haciéndolo cerrar los ojos, ardiéndole todo el rostro como si estuviera a fuego vivo.

Y luego, oyó la risita burlona de Mina.

—¡Miiiiiiiina!

—¡Ups, despierta, Bello Durmiente! —canturreo sumergiéndose, lista para nadar a toda velocidad si era necesario.

Con toda la furia que logró reunir en su brazo derecho, tomó el balón y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia donde estaba ella fallando con total seguridad, porque Mina ya se había sumido hábilmente, quedando fuera del alcance de la pelota.

—¡Ven acá, pesada!━

—Sí, sí, aquí te espero ¡LENTO!

—¡Idiota!

Se inició, como tantas veces en aquellos años, otra pelea por _ene_ motivo; ése siempre cambiaba. Lo que no cambiaba y siempre se mantenía por el contrario, eran los protagonistas de las peleas. Todas las ocasiones entabladas entre Mina y Seiya. A veces ganaba él, a veces ella. A veces ninguno y a veces eran callados sencillamente por Taiki o por quien estuviera de peor humor, o arreglados por quien estuviese del mejor.

—Seiya, la pelota —llamó Lita en la lejanía —. Al menos déjala para que podamos jugar.

La soltó porque de todas formas no funcionaría ese truco, Mina era muy buena nadadora y se sumergía con habilidad para escapar de sus ataques. Aunque nunca había sido tan veloz como él, así que optó por ir hacia ella y vengarse de la forma que más le acomodara en el momento.

La capturó con un movimiento de brazos, apresándola mientras la sumía en el agua, dejándole el pelo pegado en la cara y escupiendo restos del líquido salado, sin escuchar sus primeros reclamos e insultos y, al final, sus hipócritas súplicas. Pero no contaba con que, a pesar de menos fuerza, las mujeres siempre son mucho más mañosas.

Mañosas y escurridizas.

Mina le dio un patadón en la entrepierna que hizo que Seiya se doblara de dolor, liberándola por mero instinto.

Cuando se recuperó, Mina ya le llevaba una gran ventaja, incluso saliendo por completo del mar y caminando a pasos pesados sobre la blanca arena, donde empezaba la playa. Decidido a no dejarla ganar, nadó hasta que la alcanzó, tumbándola en la arena, y revolcándola tanto como pudo, asfixiándola de risas.

—¡Bruto!

—¡Di que te rindes! —la amenazó, divertido de verla con el pelo sucio y enmarañado sobre sus piernas.

—¡Nunca!

—¡Dilo, Aino! —presionó, mientras la apresaba de ambos brazos. Mina terminó cediendo, porque traía arena hasta en la boca y el bikini se le estaba moviendo de lugar peligrosamente.

—¡Vale, vale, me rindo! ¡Quítate de una maldita vez!

—¡Eso! —vitoreó Seiya quitándose, triunfal —. Perdedora.

La escena que se desarrollaba sobre la arena no pasó desapercibida para Serena. Ver a su ex mejor amigo y ex novio, jugando tan alegremente con Mina, hizo que algo se removiera en su interior. ¿Dolor? Tal vez... ¿Anhelo? Probablemente...

¿Por qué Seiya y ella ya no se hablaban? ¿Por qué él ya no le dedicaba esa mirada cómplice que ahora tenía con Mina? Se preguntaba una y otra vez la princesa de la luna.

Y no era fácil explicarlo, porque ni ella misma lograba entender en qué momento todo se estropeó. Lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

_Flashback_

_—¡Seiya, déjame en paz! No quiero meterme al agua, está fría —protestó Serena, mientras pataleaba en los brazos de Seiya para que la soltara._

—_Ya, Bombón, quédate quieta. No conseguirás nada haciendo escándalo, solo retrasarás lo inevitable._

—_¿Y no puedo hallar una forma de convencerte? Con un beso ¿tal vez? —sonrió, mientras comenzaba a pasar un dedo por encima de los labios de él._

—_¡Eso es trampa, Bombón!_

—_Nunca dije que jugaría limpio, amor —contestó Serena; y lo besó con mucho empeño para lograr distraer a Seiya de su propósito. _

_El muchacho se dejó llevar por el dulce sabor de los labios de su novia y terminó tumbándola sobre la arena, con su cuerpo presionando el de ella. Al parecer ya ni recordaba que había intentado sumergirse en el mar con su novia, tampoco le importaba estar montando una escena delante de una playa llena de gente. Sus labios se resistían a soltar los de Serena y ella tampoco hacía mucho por separarse de él, hasta que la falta de aire se hizo evidente y no quedó más remedio que interrumpir el momento. _

_Serena sonrió cuando se despegó de los labios de su novio —. Creo que gané_

—_¿Qué? — preguntó Seiya confundido_

—_Gané, amor. Así que ¿por qué mejor no te olvidas de zambullirme en el agua y nos vamos a comprar un refresco?_

—_¡Oh! Gracias por recordármelo, Bombón — respondió Seiya mientras se ponía de pie con Serena en brazos y corría hacia el mar — Esta vez no te escaparás del agua... Aunque me encantó el beso y me dio una idea. Nunca te he besado bajo el agua, Bombón. Así que creo que debemos experimentarlo. Todo sea en beneficio de la ciencia —juró solemnemente, mientras ingresaba en el agua._

—_¡Todo sea por la ciencia! —afirmó, entre resignada y divertida, Serena, a la vez que inhalaba el aire suficiente para mantenerse un buen rato bajo el agua._

Sí, lo echaba mucho de menos. Hace tan solo un par de años era ella la que corría feliz con Seiya por la orilla de la playa. Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Ya no habían juegos en la arena ni experimentos bajo el mar. Ni siquiera una broma o un gesto afectuoso. Ahora Seiya con suerte la saludaba, cuando se reunían todos en la casa de alguien, y la evitaba a toda costa. Cuando organizaban una junta él siempre quedaba con Mina o los chicos para comprar tal cosa. Y ni hablar cuando cumplió años, Seiya ni siquiera se asomó a su fiesta de cumpleaños, a pesar de que todo el grupo de amigos se encontraba ahí. Claro, se excusó diciendo que tenía un compromiso con no sé qué productor que estaba interesado en no sé qué canción que él compuso, para no sé qué serie de televisión. La cual misteriosamente nunca llegó a grabarse...

Al menos se excusó... ¿Eso significaba que le importaba un poco lo que ella pensaba? ¿Le importaba lastimarla al no asistir a su cumpleaños?

No lo sabía, pero se esforzaba por pensar que de una forma u otra a él le seguía importando lo que pasaba con ella. Porque eso quería decir que no todo estaba muerto entre los dos. Que había una pequeña esperanza de que, en algún futuro no tan lejano, pudieran solucionar las cosas. ¿Tan malo es aferrarse a ello? ¿Debería resignarse a que nunca más volvería a tener nada con Seiya? Pero... ¿cómo dejar ir algo que te hacía tanto bien?, ¿cómo dejar ir a quién se ama?

Serena tenía muchas dudas pero ninguna respuesta.

Un grito de euforia le hizo sobresaltarse, parpadeando hacia donde había venido el ruido que había hecho que su imagen mental finalizara de la peor manera. Seiya y Mina continuaban tirados a pocos metros de distancia de donde ella se encontraba. Él la molestaba, mientras Mina no dejaba de quejarse y patalear. Escapando como fuera.

Parecían muy divertidos, sincronizados. Tal como ellos lo fueron alguna vez...

Él se inclinó lo suficiente como para que sus rostros casi se rozaran, y el corazón le saltó, furioso dentro del pecho. Él parecía decidido a no alejarse, y ella, pues tampoco.

¿Iban a...?

—¡Tontooooo!

El grito de Mina fue lo suficientemente claro para que entendiera lo que en realidad había pasado: al parecer, Seiya había tratado de conseguir que Mina se tragase un puñado de arena, aunque sólo consiguió restregárselo por el rostro.

¡Qué idea había tenido!

.

.

.

.

Mina se levantó del suelo y se ajustó el traje de baño, antes de convertir el lugar en una playa nudista. Miró a Seiya resignada y se metió a regañadientes al agua de nueva cuenta, para eliminar los restos de suciedad.

Luego de haber luchado a muerte con aquél rufián de pelo negro, sacó la cabeza, asegurándose de haberse deshecho de toda la arena acumulada en el traje de baño. Normalmente ella ganaba las batallas apalabradas, pero cuando se trataba de emplear la fuerza física Seiya siempre obtenía la victoria.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a llevarse así con él, que no había ni razón de molestarse. Los demás parecían siempre entretenidos con sus interminables choques, aunque ninguno como ellos mismos. Seiya siempre le hacía reír, y suponía que a él le sucedía lo mismo, porque apenas hace unos meses le había dicho muy serio, que la consideraba ahora su mejor amiga.

¡Cómo da vueltas la vida! Convivir tanto en la universidad había dado como resultado algo como eso, que no se busca, no se pide y no se puede evitar. Lo que llama todo el mundo amistad.

El sol le dio de lleno, cegándola de momento y dándole un agradable calor. Cada vez estaba más cercano al cenit, aumentando la temperatura del lugar y del agua. Enterrando los pies en la arena, se dirigió a pasos pesados hasta donde estaban el resto. Amy y Taiki seguían en el agua, y Serena andaba por ahí haciendo quién sabe qué. ¿Dónde se había metido ese tramposo? Seguramente creía que cobraría venganza y se metió a nadar, muy lejos de su alcance.

Iba refunfuñando entre murmullos cuando se paró en seco, al toparse con algo que no era una roca de playa.

Porque si todas las rocas fueran así, la playa no estaría vacía en estos momentos.

Yaten parecía haber encontrado algo más interesante que pasar de canción en canción, porque se le quedó mirando varios segundos, sin decir nada. Como siempre, fue ella la que tuvo que hablar primero.

—¿Y Seiya?

El nada más señaló con los ojos en dirección opuesta a la de ellos.. Mina se puso las manos en la cadera, intentando parecer distraída y asintió. Se encogió de hombros.

—En fin, veo que ya te estás bronceando...

Él dirigió sus ojos verdes hacia sus propios brazos y luego la escaneó a ella, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco. Bueno, lo único que traía eran dos piezas que a lo mucho no abarcaría ni medio metro de tela en totalidad. Y no era el tipo de cosa que le queda a uno holgado, más bien habría que decir, bastante ajustado.

—Te estás poniendo roja —indicó.

—Oh —se miró ella los hombros y la espalda —. Es cierto.

Se apuró a rebuscar en su bolso la correspondiente botellita, y se sentó junto a él. La tarea fue sencilla contando con la piel que tenía a la mano. Pero el resto no sería sencillo de lograr. Buscó a Serena otra vez, sin éxito de localizarla.

Irremediablemente, miró a Yaten.

—Oye... ¿No me puedes... ayudar?

Sus ojos chocaron y los de él se posaron en la botellita y en ella simultáneamente. Mina, expectante y con cierto cosquilleo en las manos, aguardó.

Finalmente, él sonrió un poco.

—Seguro.

Se acomodó frente a él, dejando escapar un suspiro, relajándose de momento. Aunque sólo fueron los instantes que tardó él probablemente en llenarse las manos de la sustancia bloqueadora, antes de que sus dedos le tocaran la piel directamente, provocándole un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

Sintió como le pasó el pelo por uno de los hombros, sin avisarle nada. Ella, pues quieta, incapaz de decir alguna cosa. Parecía todo muy normal y a pesar de que la rubia hubiera preferido rostizarse que sentir algo que no fuese agradable no lo había conseguido. En el fondo, sabía que había elegido esa excusa únicamente para que hubiera algún tipo de contacto entre ellos.

Patético.

Cerró los ojos, porque las manos de él comenzaban a deslizarse mucho más abajo de los hombros, incluso metiéndolos debajo de los tirantes del bañador.

Ella enderezó la espalda, tirante como una cuerda.

—No creo que el sol me de ahí —dijo Mina.

—Nunca se sabe —respondió él con tono burlón. Su cálido aliento al oído le hizo cosquillas, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar como una idiota.

A lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado infantil. O quizá no, quizá era una decisión madura y adecuada pedirle a un amigo _cualquiera_ que te unte bloqueador en la espalda. No pasa nada ¿o sí? Y de todos modos, no era la primera vez que sentía sus manos sobre ella, aunque ciertamente, la forma, _ésa forma._..

El sonido de las olas les llegaba de forma casi privilegiada, y la brisa atraía el olor a algunas flores de verano que Mina no reconocía, pero que impregnaban todo de aquella fragancia dulce… tan deliciosa. Resultaba casi gracioso que, a pesar de tener el escenario perfecto para cumplir cualquier tipo de fantasía romántica, siguiera desmantelada de manera tan cruel.

Sus manos firmes llegaron hasta la cadera untándola de crema, sintiendo su corazón inestable y fuera de control se removió.

Quiso hacer algo pero...

—Listo, ya quedaste.

Y hablando de "desmantelar fantasías"...

Se giró, porque Yaten ya tenía extendida la mano con el artículo playero hacia ella. Mina lo tomó con cierto desencanto y se puso de pie.

—Gracias.

.

.

.

.

**.**Taiki detuvo el auto en la dirección que le había entregado Serena. _Calle de los cerezos 347_. Al frente de ellos se elevaba una vieja casa de madera blanca, con la pintura saltada en las esquinas y el techo destartalado.

—Serena, ¿estás segura de que me diste bien la dirección?— preguntó Taiki seriamente.

—Sí, de hecho aquí en mi bolso tengo el folleto que me entregó el amigo de Mina.

—No, no, no. Él no es mi amigo. Te dije que era un conocido de un amigo de un amigo. Yo no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama.—se apresuró a aclarar Mina, al darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban y los reclamos que llegarían a continuación.

—Bueno, pues es lo mismo. El punto es que tú me diste el dato de la casa.

—¡Que no! No es lo mismo. Tú tenías que averiguar bien los datos— rebatió Mina un poco ofuscada.

—Pero...

—Serena, ¿tienes por ahí el folleto que te pasó ese muchacho?— pidió Amy amablemente para evitar la pelea que se avecinaba entre las dos rubias. —Quizás le diste mal la dirección a Taiki. Déjame chequearla.

Con el folleto en mano, Amy corroboró la dirección que tenía anotada Taiki y se dio cuenta que era correcta. Pero la fotografía que aparecía en él, una hermosa casa blanca, de tejas rojas, ventanas grandes y rodeada de arbustos, era muy diferente al panorama que veían sus ojos. Definitivamente la casa que estaba frente a ellos estaba a años luz de parecerse a lo que supuestamente Serena había conseguido.

—Pues sí, no hay dudas, estamos en el lugar correcto y esta es la casa— confirmó Amy con voz queda.

—¿Es una broma, no?—contestó Yaten, mientras abría la puerta del auto para inspeccionar la casa.

Inmediatamente, todos miraron a Serena. Ella, ruborizada, agachó la cabeza. Tenía cara de cualquier cosa, menos de broma. Por lo que no dejó lugar a dudas de que esa era la casa en la que tendrían que pasar los siguientes siete días.

—No puede ser —imploró Yaten como si mirara al cielo —. ¿Es que no puedes hacer _nada_ bien?

—Los amigos de Mina me dijeron que...

—¡Que no son mis amigos, Serena! ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

—¡Cállense de una vez! Tú — y señaló a Serena —. Lo único que tenías que hacer era llamar y conseguir algo digno para quedarse. ¿Te parece esto algo _digno_? ¿De verdad piensas que podemos llamar a esa cosa algo _digno_?

Los ojos de Serena brillaron de inocencia y arrepentimiento. Al parecer esta vez sí que había metido la pata y muy a fondo. Yaten, que ya estaba muy enfadado por tener que pasar su última semana de vacaciones en un lugar como ese, no se apiadó ni un segundo de ella.

—Lo siento... es que... en el folleto se veía más bonita.

El rodó los ojos, harto.

—Con foto o no, ¡Debiste asegurarte que era confiable!

—Serena, ¿Qué pasó con los números que te di para alquilar la casa? ¿Llamaste a ellos? —intervino Taiki entonces.

—Bueno... es que yo iba a llamar pero...— titubeó Serena

—Ya, Serena, ¡Di la verdad! Sabes que no es bueno decir mentiras —fanfarroneó Mina —. Lo que pasa Taiki, es que a Serena se le perdieron los números y le dio pena pedírtelos de nuevo.

—¡Mina! —exclamó alarmada Serena — ¡Prometiste guardar el secreto!

—Ya Serena, no importa... como dice el dicho "a lo hecho no importa el techo"

—¿No habrás querido decir "a lo hecho, pecho"?, Mina —corrigió Amy.

—Bueno, da igual, si entendieron lo que quise decir.

Yaten rodó los ojos, perdiendo la paciencia y se dirigió con ferocidad hacia Serena:

—¡Basta! Sus tonterías no resuelven nada. Serena, siempre es lo mismo contigo. Uno o dos, o cinco años después, ¡Siempre lo arruinas!

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior. Es cierto, había sido en parte su culpa, pero no esperaba que todo el peso de las vacaciones cayera sobre ella. Yaten tenía razón, siempre lo arruinaba. Cerró los ojos con pesar.

El platinado iba a continuar con el regaño, cuando Seiya habló.

—Bueno, bueno —dijo él con voz grave —. No es para tanto, Yaten. Apuesto a que por dentro es completamente diferente ¿a que sí?

—Seiya tiene razón. No nos dejemos llevar por la apariencia. Ya estamos aquí y es lo que importa. —asintió Lita

—Sí, es lo que importa —apoyó Amy el argumento pacifista.

Mina enarcó una ceja. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Bueno, pues vayamos a verla —propuso Taiki.

—Me _muero_ por verla —ironizó Yaten, agregando entre susurros —. Ojalá que no muera _literalmente_.

El grupo de amigos bajó del auto, cruzaron la cerca de la casa y subieron los escalones del porche. Serena, que tenía la llave, iba a la cabeza del grupo pensando en el salvavidas que le lanzó Seiya para sacarla de las garras de Yaten. Si bien el gesto sólo afirmaba lo gentil y buena persona que era el pelinegro, le agradó que por un instante volviese a ayudarla como antes.

—¿No piensas abrir la puerta?— exclamó impaciente Yaten sacando a Serena de sus cavilaciones.

—Eh... sí, sí. Un momento, ya abro.

Al girar el pomo de la puerta el panorama no mejoró mucho que digamos. Mina salió disparada a husmear el segundo piso de la casa, mientras los demás inspeccionaban la planta baja. La cocina era pequeña, pero cumplía con los requerimientos básicos. Los baños funcionaban bien y había agua caliente. Lo que agradeció mentalmente Serena, quien ya se imaginaba los reclamos de Yaten si es que se tenía que duchar con agua fría. Mina, volvió a aparecer por las escaleras con una cara que no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Chicos, tenemos un pequeño problema—comentó la rubia aclarándose la voz.

—¿Otro? ¿Qué sucede ahora? —respondió Yaten preparándose para atacar de nuevo.

—Verán... Solo hay cuatro dormitorios disponibles y tres de ellas son con camas matrimoniales.

—¡Qué! Eso es imposible. El _amigo _de Mina me dijo que eran ocho habitaciones. ¡Estoy segura! Se lo pregunté tres veces. Y las tres veces me aseguró que eran ocho.— afirmó con convicción Serena.

—Si no me creen suban a ver por su cuenta —se defendió Mina, mientras se hacía a un lado para que los demás subieran a ver los dormitorios.

La obedecieron y, tal como había dicho la rubia: había a su disposición sólo cuatro dormitorios. Tres de ellos poseían una cama en tamaño matrimonial, lo suficientemente amplia para que durmieran dos personas. La última, -que estaba cerca a las escaleras- contaba con una cama individual, sin mencionar que era la más pequeña de las cuatro.

—Pues sí —coincidió Taiki sin lugar a dudas, mientras todos volvían a descender a la primera planta—. A menos que esto tenga un tercer piso inexistente -que no lo creo- contamos con cuatro dormitorios.

—Pero... ¡Pero por qué! —se angustió Serena, poniéndose frente a Taiki —. Sé que hice mal lo de la reservación y que la casa no está bonita. ¡Pero no me equivoqué, juro que me dijeron ocho habitaciones! ¡Ocho!

Y puso sus dedos al frente, poniendo una mano completa y tres de sus dedos de la otra.

—Oye Serena... —habló Amy desde atrás —. ¿Qué entiendes por _habitaciones_?

La aludida pestañeó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si pensara detenidamente en la pregunta de su amiga.

—Pues... esto, ¡Una habitación es donde uno... duerme y...!

Seiya se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Lita rió por lo bajo, mientras que Mina se carcajeó con ganas ante la respuesta de su amiga. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Serena habría muerto varias veces por la que le echó Yaten en cuestión.

Amy carraspeó, aunque también había sonreído un poco, y habló:

—Sucede que una habitación y un dormitorio no son sinónimos, Sere. Y me he dado cuenta, desde que entramos, que efectivamente la casa cuenta con ocho habitaciones.

—¡Pero aquí solo hay cuatro!

—¿Te sale natural o te esfuerzas en ser tonta? —agredió Yaten cruzándose de brazos.

—Sere, un dormitorio es precisamente para _dormir._ Y... una habitación puede ser cualquier espacio. La cocina, el baño quizá. Creo que no entendiste el... _contexto._

—¡Oh!— exclamó la rubia con culpabilidad, entendiendo por fin el error que había cometido. Se puso de mil colores, y movió los pies sin saber qué decir.

—Bueno...—carraspeó Seiya para ponerle fin a la discusión—. Hay que dividirnos los _cuartos. _Si mal no recuerdo uno de ellos es individual y los otros son dobles, ¿no?

—Matrimoniales, Seiya—corrigió Mina—. Habrá que compartir camas.

—A no, ¡eso no!—aseveró Yaten— Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu amiga sea tan tonta como para confundir los términos, así que yo dormiré solo. Permiso, voy a instalar las cosas en mi habitación—y acto seguido, Yaten se apresuró a subir las escaleras antes que alguien le rebatiera su argumento y le quitara su cuarto.

—Uno menos —bufó Seiya mientras se encogía de hombros —. Entonces, ¿cómo nos dividimos?

Al final las cosas se resolvieron así: Mina y Lita compartieron un cuarto, mientras Amy y Serena se acomodaban en otro, en tanto, Seiya y Taiki ocuparon el último dormitorio disponible.

El resto del día transcurrió con normalidad. Cada uno acomodó las cosas en su dormitorio y luego prepararon la cena. Como era el primer día de vacaciones, a Seiya y Mina se les ocurrió que todos fueran a una disco a bailar.

El lugar era no muy grande, pero estaba abarrotado de gente. Tardaron bastante tiempo en lograr entrar, pero al fin lo consiguieron.

—Voy a la barra. ¿Qué les pido para beber?—preguntó Seiya a los demás, mientras se acomodaban en la mesa.

—Yo creo que deberíamos comprar una botella de tequila para todos ¿no? ¿Unos shot con limón y sal? —respondió efusiva Mina.

—¿No será mucho? —dijo Amy tímidamente.

—¡Ay! ¡No seas aguafiesta! Estamos de vacaciones y ya somos adultos responsables. Nunca es demasiado cuando se trata de divertirse.

—Yo creo que Amy tiene un poco de razón, Mina. La última vez que nos emborrachamos con tequila, la cosa no terminó muy bien —recordó Lita.

—Las cosas no terminaron muy bien por otro motivo, Lita. No le echemos la culpa al tequila precisamente —rebatió Mina disgustada por el comentario de Lita.

Yaten sintió los ojos de Mina sobre él. ¿Qué le pasaba a esa desquiciada? ¡Él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que hablara!

¿Verdad?

—Bueno, Seiya. Vas a ir de una buena vez a buscar la maldita botella ¿o no?— interrumpió Yaten carraspeando.

La dichosa botella llegó en pocos minutos. A pesar de los constantes recordatorios de Taiki sobre la "responsabilidad", la "medida" y demás tonteras que poco caso hicieron la mayoría, todos terminaron cediendo ante los caprichos de Mina y Seiya. Luego de que se les terminara la conversación, Mina exclamó juguetona:

—¡Juguemos "Verdad o Shot"!

Cada uno esbozó su propia expresión. Seiya sonrió muy divertido, Amy se puso colorada al instante (sin siquiera haber revelado una verdad sobre ella), Taiki negó la cabeza en desacuerdo, Lita no atinó a decir absolutamente nada y Yaten saltó inmediatamente hacia Mina:

—¡Yo paso! No voy a caer en este juego donde todos terminan contando sus secretos. Además, con lo indiscreta que eres, no me imagino qué cosas nos vas a preguntar.

Mina iba a responderle a Yaten alguna tontería, pero como la mayoría de las veces, Seiya la apoyó sin darles la oportunidad a los demás de opinar o quejarse. Mina le sonrió triunfal al platinado, cuando empezaron el famoso jueguito de "Verdad o Shot".

Dicho juego consistía en responder, con la verdad, las preguntas que te hacían los demás y, en el caso de no querer contestar, debes beber un shot de tequila como penitencia.

—¡Yo empiezo! — gritó emocionada Mina, alzando la mano—. Amy... ¿Tú y Taiki ya lo _hicieron_? — preguntó la rubia sin ningún filtro.

Taiki se atragantó con el agua mineral que había pedido una hora antes. Amy creyó que recibiría algún tipo de ayuda celestial, pero como siempre, la princesa lo estropeó.

—Momento, momento —Serena puso una mano al frente, como para frenarla —.¿Hacer qué? ¿No deberías ser más clara?

—¿Segura que tienes veintiuno? —preguntó Mina con un dejo de lástima —. Parecieras haberte quedado en el jardín de infantes, Sere.

Ella infló los cachetes, reacia.

—¡Qué grosera! No te cuesta nada decírmelo y listo.

A Seiya le encantaba joder a todo mundo, así que no perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo con deleite con la novia de su hermano.

—Sí, Mina —le dijo Seiya con complicidad, guiñándole un ojo a Amy a propósito —. _Especifica_ lo que quieres decir.

Mina se puso muy derecha. Y con sus manos empezó a hacer movimientos sugestivos y raros.

—A pues... mira, Serena. Cuando un chico y una chica un día se encuentran en primavera, las flores crecen y las abejas revolotean...

Taiki saltó como resorte.

—¡No es necesario que hagas eso! —le dijo Taiki, que se había ruborizado —. Y Amy no contestará algo así.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la desentendida. Acercó un vasito y unas rodajas de limón, dejándolo a su alcance.

—Puedes contestar por ella, si quieres. O tomar el shot —retó.

—¡Qué injusto! —se quejó Amy mirando hacia abajo, avergonzadísima.

—Reglas, son reglas. Yo no las inventé, amiga —se encogió de hombros inocentemente

—Está bien, me beberé esa cosa —sentenció la aludida de mal humor

A Seiya le pareció una mala y absurda decisión, ya que de todos modos el sonrojo, la vergüenza y la intervención de Taiki de cualquier forma no dejó lugar a dudas que las flores y las abejas se habían entendido alguna vez.

—Sigo yo —indagó Lita—. Seiya, va para ti. ¿Por qué Sere y tú ya no se hablan?

Serena se removió incómoda en su asiento y fijó su mirada en la botella que tenía delante. Seiya, en tanto, le dirigió una mirada a la rubia, no sin cierta culpabilidad, pensando en si debía o no responder, delante de todos, aquello sobre para lo que ni él tenía la respuesta.

—Creo que me emborracharé esta noche —contestó al final el pelinegro, con una sonrisa, para salir del paso.— Yaten, ¿me haces los honores?

Lita y los demás se miraron unos a otros confundidos, pero decidieron no seguir escarbando en el tema. Después de todo, cada uno de los que estaban ahí presentes tenían cosas que ocultar. Parecía que cada una de sus vidas no era la suya propia, viviendo y sintiendo cosas diferentes. Hablando de situaciones incómodas y que no querían abordar, y aún así queriendo sacarlas a la luz. Era como andar sobre unos pies extraños, hablar con una voz desconocida y vivir como si no fuera la propia vida de ellos.

Como si más bien fuese una especie de vida rentada.

Serena esperó impaciente su turno. No le agradaba la idea que había tenido Mina, en particular porque acababa de causar -indirectamente- que notaran una vez más la tensión entre ella y Seiya.

Serena se puso muy derecha y habló fuerte y claro:

—Mina —le llamó —. Nos contaste hace tiempo que había un chico del que te habías enamorado, pero nunca dijiste su nombre. ¿Quién es?

La peliazul tronó los dedos.

—Cierto, nunca lo dijiste —apoyó Amy, recordándolo.

—Ah... bueno —balbuceó ella, ruborizada —. No... ¡No tiene caso que se los diga!

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? —preguntó Taiki entonces.

—Pues... pues porque el chico ya no me gusta —contestó Mina muy rápido y de manera poco convincente —. ¿Qué caso tiene que lo sepan?

Iban a estar de acuerdo con ese argumento, pero como alguna vez, todos nos topamos con alguien más astuto que uno mismo.

—¿Qué caso tiene que lo ocultes? —dijo Yaten en contrapartida.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Mina se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Cómo se atrevía a echarla él a los leones?

¡Será idiota!

Las palabras de Yaten sólo sirvieron para alentar al resto, que no dejaban de presionarla con saña. Luego de unos instantes de suspenso, en el que todos querían saber la identidad del elegido de La Diosa del Amor, Seiya estaba segurísimo que soltaría la lengua, pero Mina suspiró y sonrió con todos sus blancos y derechos dientes y se dirigió a Serena:

—¿Me pasas el limón y la sal?

— Buaaa...— bufó Seiya—. Esto se puso aburrido. Parece que nadie va responder nada. Así no tiene gracia seguir el juego. ¿Mejor nos vamos a bailar?

—Tú tampoco respondiste, Seiya —picó Mina maliciosamente.

—Yo paso — respondió Taiki a la propuesta de su hermano —. Estoy cansado de conducir todo el trayecto.

—Yo también —apoyó Amy, a lo que Lita y Serena asintieron.

—Ha sido un día agotador y ya tengo mucho sueño. Mejor volvamos a la casa —sugirió Lita.

—Ay, ¡qué ancianos que se pusieron! ¡La noche es joven! ¿Qué dices Serena? ¿Vamos a bailar un rato y a conocer a algunos chicos por ahí?— invitó Mina.

—Esta vez no iré, amiga. También... también me dio sueño —respondió inmediatamente Serena.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Seiya, creo que solo seremos tú, yo y la pista de baile —canturreó coqueta.

—Bueno, entonces nosotros nos vamos. ¡No nos esperen a dormir!—respondió Seiya mientras se levantaba decidido de la mesa.

Serena les echó una última mirada. Seiya y Mina iban riéndose con otro shot en la mano, acercándose hacia la pista sin ningún tipo de resistencia ni timidez. Mina siempre había bailado muy bien. Y Seiya, ni se diga.

Él mismo le había enseñado a bailar, hace varios años...

Los días en los que ella podía tener algún tipo de control o intervención sobre él se había terminado.

Suspiró largamente, antes de tomar su bolso y seguir a los demás hasta el estacionamiento.

.

.

.

.

Para Seiya y Mina, las cosas se empezaron a poner divertidas cuando el resto del grupo se fue. Había sido así desde hace algún tiempo. Se llevaban como un par de hermanos inseparables, que no dejaban de pelear y discutir, pero también en amigos incondicionales con él que siempre puedes contar, más que cualquiera del grupo…

Mina había decidido dedicarse en definitivo al canto y la música. Y no esperó encontrarse a Seiya en la mayoría de las clases de la universidad, coincidiendo en un montón de actividades y proyectos encargados por los profesores. Seiya se sorprendió cuando notó la gran voz que tenía la rubia e incluso se ofreció para enseñarle a tocar la guitarra -que no sabía- porque el único instrumento que manejaba a la perfección era un secreto para que reservaba solo para ella.

A Seiya le fascinaba pasar tiempo con Mina. No sólo podía desquitarse con ella si estaba de malas, podía consolarse estando deprimido, y compartir (como ahora) su efusividad por las vacaciones. Tener a Serena a escasos metros de distancia no era cosa fácil para él, al menos no lo había sido por bastante tiempo. Mina le distraía y, aunque varios le habían preguntado que había entre él y la chica Venus, él siempre contestaba lo que sentía únicamente su corazón: Mina era una muy buena amiga.

Y eso lo sabía muy bien... sólo había amado una vez.

Siguió bailando con ella, siendo víctima de los movimientos pasados de tono de Mina al moverse con cada pieza rítmica, pero siempre con la clara noción de que por parte de ella, no había absolutamente nada hacia él. No se sonrojaba, ni se ponía nerviosa, como cuando le preguntaron por el _chico especial._

—Oye, loca —le llamó como siempre le apodaba —. ¿Quién es el tipo por el que estás coladita?

Mina se acercó mucho porque la música estaba algo fuerte, y se rió como si nada.

—No hay tal, Seiya. Les dije que...

—¿Y tú te crees que yo me trago ese cuento? Tengo veintiuno, Aino... y tú también —dijo Seiya de malas —. Dime quién es y hasta podría ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —inquirió ella, mientras arqueaba una ceja —. No necesito nada de ayuda.

—Oh —adivinó él de forma pícara —. Así que... "las abejas y las flores tuvieron éxito"...

Seiya recibió un golpe en el hombro que lo dejó medio inmovilizado, la miró con furia contenida.

—¡Oye, no uses mis frases en mi contra, Kou! ¡Y si hubo flores y abejas no es tu asunto!

Él se mordió el labio inferior pensativo. Luego se dirigió a ella, ignorando completamente la parte donde ella le pidió no meterse.

—¿Y estuvo bien? —quiso saber.

—¡Seiyaaaa!

Un par de chicos les miraron curiosos, creyendo que eran una pareja de verdad, discutiendo por cualquier cosa. Seiya no dejó de darle la lata varias veces, mientras que mina trataba de ella de ocultar su sonrojo, hasta que se dio cuenta que Seiya cuando se propone se persistente no hay quién lo aguante.

Mina respiró y lo miró fijamente. Después de todo, Seiya le había confiado muchas cosas.

—Responderé una de tus preguntas.

Él se acercó mucho, expectante e intrigado. Mina se mofó de él interiormente, y le dijo al oído:

—Sí que estuvo bien.

Él pestañeó, contrariado y confundido.

—Pero...

—¡Sólo _una_! —le gritó, señalándolo con uno de sus dedos; para después tomarlo de las manos y seguir bailando una canción que le fascinaba.

.

.

.

.

.

La casa se encontraba en silencio, el que fue interrumpido por las risas de Mina y Seiya, quienes estuvieron quince minutos tratando de meter las llaves en la cerradura. El alcohol había hecho efecto en la mente de los dos y les costaba un mundo coordinar sus acciones, aunque no estaban tan ebrios como para no llegar a casa.

—¡Shhhh! Mina, ten más cuidado que vas a despertar a todos—exclamó Seiya a Mina cuando ésta tiró el perchero que había tras la puerta.

—Pues entonces date prisa en encontrar el interruptor de la luz porque no se ve nada—rebatió molesta la rubia.

—¡Ouch! fíjate por dónde pisas, me acabas de enterrar el taco de tu zapato en mi pie

—¡Cómo me voy a fijar si no enciendes la maldita luz!

—Ya, ya... podrías al menos iluminar el piso con la pantalla de tu móvil ...

Después de chocar con la mesa del recibidor y pegarse en la esquina de la baranda, por fin pudieron subir las escaleras.

—Oye, Mina, estoy un poco desorientado, ¿De qué lado del pasillo está mi habitación?

—¡Ay! pero qué tonto eres que ni siquiera puedes encontrar tu habitación. Es esa, la primera de la derecha— aseguró con aires de suficiencia, mientras apuntaba hacia ese lado del pasillo

—¿Ese no es el baño? —cuchicheó.

—Bueno... pues si tienes tan buena memoria entonces ¡Encuéntrala tú!— gesticuló Mina mientras se alejaba hacia el dormitorio que compartía con Lita—. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

—Buenos días querrás decir—respondió Seiya sin ser escuchado por la rubia que ya había entrado a su habitación —. Bueno Seiya, ¡a dormir!

Haciendo caso de su sentido de orientación, Seiya giró el pomo de la puerta que se encontraba al lado del baño y enfocó su vista en la cama matrimonial que se extendía al lado del gran ventanal. De fuera, la luz de la luna le daba visión en gran parte de la habitación, por lo que pudo ver los muebles con más claridad. La cómoda, el velador, las lámparas.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, quedando solo en boxers, y se tumbó al extremo izquierdo de la cama, mirando el techo por un rato. Todavía no acababa de convencerse si había sido buena idea ir a las dichosas vacaciones. Mina lo había convencido y aún así...

Suspiró.

Esperaba al menos que fueran tranquilas, lo suficiente para que todo marchara con al menos un poco de normalidad.

Estaba tan agotado, que cerró los ojos en pocos minutos. Mientras que, de su lado derecho, una rubia dormía profundamente.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Natu y Kay: **¡Hola chicas! Somos Kay More Y Natu Oh Darling con esta nueva locura. Hace mucho tiempo que teníamos ganas de hacer algo juntas y bueno... ¡aquí está! Esperamos que les haya gustado este primer capítulo y que nos dejen sus comentarios. Cariños a todas y gracias por leer. K&N


End file.
